


More Than Two

by RobinTrigue



Series: The Verse Where Enzo's Super Into 1D [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, misinformation regarding the band One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinTrigue/pseuds/RobinTrigue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Shawn have a secret fascination. They can't share it with just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gasmasked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmasked/gifts).



“I’m telling you, it’s true! I read it on a blog!” 

Hunter dragged his hands over his face. “Shawn, I don’t care where you read it, I’m not even a One Direction fan and _I_ know that fanblogs are rife with misinformation. Just look at the mess they made claiming Niall’s baby was fake!”

“Okay first of all, Nialls’s baby _was_ fake-”

“Matter of opinion,” Hunter muttered.

“-it’s _Louis’s_ we’re not sure about. And I’m not a One Direction fan either, I’m just _saying_ that Harry Styles has a third nipple.”

Hunter stared down at the naked man in his bed in disbelief. Shawn was a good friend, but sometimes went he went on these flights of fancy, Hunter could feel his hand itching to replace his conditioner with Nair. Niall’s baby being fake, _honestly_.

Shawn only waved his hands as though his ludicrous allegations were true. “I’m serious, look it up!”

“Shawn, I could get my phone and show you _numerous_ topless photos that would disprove you in seconds. I just can’t be bothered since it’s on your side of the bed.”

Shawn started to voice a protest that involved the word ‘supernumary,’ when the door of the ensuite swung open. Both of them were bathed in sudden light.

“Trips, your toilet’s busted,” said the silhouette of Enzo. He shut the door and climbed into bed between Hunter and Shawn. The two of them looked at each other over Enzo’s head as he took his shirt off.

“Enzo, you know last night only happened because you get early access to paparazzi pics, right? The three of us aren't a - _thing_ ,” said Shawn slowly, truly the gentlest at breaking hearts.

"Yeah, we especially aren't fans of some idiotic British boy band," Hunter hastened to add.

Enzo rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his chest hair to fluff it up. “Yeah, whatever, I don’t need the easy letdown speech from a coupla chicharoos who don’t even know jack about _Harry freakin’ Styles_. He’s got four nipples, not three. Ain’t no shame in following 1D for the scandals, Shawn, but you need to get yourself better sources. Now, who wants to kiss me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I. I have no explanation for this. Strange things happen when Gasmasked and I talk headcanons. I also have no knowledge of 1D or its scandals, so umm, don't take this as fact I guess?


End file.
